


There's A Boy

by allshoook



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, God these boys are so in love, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Like seriously loves, Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Soft Boys, hints of sex, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allshoook/pseuds/allshoook
Summary: Ronan admires Adam from afar.





	There's A Boy

There’s a boy who I haven’t seen before in Henrietta

 

He has dusty blonde hair that glows when the sun hits it

 

He has freckles all over his face and neck and eyes bluer than the sky

 

Except those eyes are always drawn down to the ground

 

And his shoulders are always slumped from exhaustion

 

There’s a beautiful boy and he looks tired

 

\--

 

There’s a beautiful boy who always runs out of Aglionby at the last bell

 

He rushes to get on his bike and pedals and pedals away

 

There are whispers around town about the scholarship boy

 

Who has three jobs 

 

And who gets beat up by his father

 

There's a beautiful boy and he looks ashamed

 

\--

 

There’s a beautiful boy who is second best to Ronan in Latin class

 

Ronan finally knows his name

 

Adam Parrish

 

Gansey is impressed, Ronan can tell he’s dying to adopt in into their group

 

Ronan wishes he was brave enough to say hello

 

In class, someone walks up to his desk, Ronan looks up

 

Beautiful blue eyes stare into his

 

“I heard you’re an expert in Latin,” Adam Parrish says

 

Ronan gulps, lost in the deep quiet tenor of his voice

 

“I was wondering if you could help me study for this upcoming exam”

 

“I’m Adam,” Adam says

 

Ronan swallows before he says hoarsely, “I know who you are.” 

 

Adam smiles, just a small twitch of his lips

 

Ronan stares as a small blush forms on his freckled cheekbones

 

There’s a beautiful boy who makes Ronan’s heart stop

 

\--

 

There’s a beautiful boy who looks broken

 

But tries so hard to hide it

 

But Ronan sees

 

He knows the makeup he has to conceal the bruise on his right cheekbone

 

He knows the slight accent he tries to hide

 

Gansey talks with exaggerated hand gestures while Adam nods and tries to smile as he nods along

 

There’s a beautiful boy who tries too hard to be someone he’s not

 

\--

 

There’s a beautiful boy who works so hard that it nearly kills him

 

One night Adam confesses to Ronan of how much sleeps he gets each night

 

He tells Ronan of his dreams of leaving his nightmare of a life

 

Of never having to worry about coming home to a drunken father and a mother who isn’t all there

 

There’s a beautiful boy crying on his shoulder, sobbing and letting everything out

 

There’s a beautiful boy who is the strongest person Ronan knows

 

\--

 

There’s a broken boy lying broken and beat up near the double-wide

 

Ronan sees red

 

Cannot contain his scream as he punches Robert Parrish in his ugly face

 

_ You will never touch him again _

 

_ You will not ruin him _

 

Ronan barely notices as flashing lights and sirens near

 

Robert Parrish is on the ground, bloodied and hurt like he deserves

 

He’s being pulled away, toward a cop car

 

Ronan whips his head, finding Adam watching as he is dragged away with dazed, blinking eyes

 

“Wait,” Adam says, swallowing harshly

 

Ronan needs to touch him, hold him

 

“He was protecting me”

 

“I want to press charges”

 

There’s a beautiful boy and he’s finally free

 

\--

  
  


There’s a beautiful boy who looks so young and carefree when asleep

 

Ronan watches from his place on the floor of St. Agnes while Adam sleeps in his shitty mattress

 

Ronan stares at his long dusty eyelashes and the slight pout of his lips

 

He sees as Adam’s hand twitches

 

Ronan dreams of those hands a lot

 

Calloused from hard work, dry from not taking care of them properly

 

And so many freckles

 

Freckles everywhere

 

On his knuckles

 

His collarbones

 

His slightly crooked nose

 

Too many to count

 

A beautiful constellation

 

There’s a beautiful boy and Ronan wants to kiss him so badly

 

\-- 

 

There’s a beautiful boy and he might just want Ronan back

 

When they’re in the Pig, he sits in the middle pressed up next to Ronan, despite having enough room for them not to touch at all

 

When they’re in the BMW, he rolls his eyes at Ronan’s horrible music, despite smiling so wide and looking so fond

 

When they’re at Monmouth, Ronan feels his gaze hard on him, making him want to squirm

 

Ronan thinks Blue suspect, her knowing gaze flitting between Ronan and Adam

 

Ronan looks away, jaw tight and hands clenched

 

What does it mean

 

There’s a beautiful boy who makes Ronan want to punch his fist against the wall

 

\--

 

There’s a beautiful who is knocking loudly at his door

 

It’s 3 am and Ronan is drunk

 

Shitfaced

 

It’s the two year anniversary of his father’s murder

 

Ronan wants to die

 

He’s so angry

 

“FUCK OFF!” 

 

The door opens anyways, and Adam comes in, his Boyd’s uniform still on

 

“How much have you had to drink?”

 

“Fuck you,” Ronan spats, hating himself. He really doesn’t want to take his anger and sadness out on this beautiful boy

 

Adam frowns, but doesn’t walk out, instead he comes in and shuts the door quietly

 

He walks and towers over Ronan “Scooch over”

 

Too tired and drunk to argue, Ronan does

 

There’s a beautiful boy who is so gentle and careful when he places his hand on Ronans cheek

 

Ronan gasps quietly, wanting to cry suddenly at how good it feels to be touched in such a gentle way

 

“I’ll be here,” Adam says quietly into the darkened room

 

There’s a beautiful boy who watches over Ronan as he falls into a fitful sleep

 

\--

 

There’s a beautiful boy who is stuck out in the rain

 

Trying to fix his Shit-Box

 

Ronan steps out, getting soaked immediately in the chilly rain

 

He hears Adam’s frustrated grunts as he tries to figure out the problem

 

“I can’t fucking figure it out,” Adam spats out loudly, slamming the hood and angrily wiping the hair out his face

 

God, he’s so fucking beautiful, Ronan can’t help but think

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Adam scowls, body wound tight

 

Ronan brings his cold, already pruney, fingers to his lips to find a wide-grin there

 

“Oh,” He says under his breath to himself, laughing slightly

 

Ronan steps forward until he is toe-to-toe in front of Adam

 

Who is looking curious and scared and hopeful

 

All at the same time

 

“Ronan,” Adam says, almost whispers

 

Ronan could have missed it if he wasn’t staring at Adam’s lips

 

“Adam,” Ronan murmurs back as he cups Adams neck before he brings their cold lips together

 

There’s a beautiful boy who is kissing Ronan back

 

\--

 

There’s a beautiful boy who is laying naked next to Ronan

 

Tracing Ronan’s top lip with his index finger

 

Who has a soft, content smile on his beautiful tan face

 

There’s a beautiful boy who squeaks when Ronan pulls him to his chest, laughing softly against his collarbone

 

There’s a beautiful boy who smells like gasoline, mist, and sex

 

Who loves it when Ronan runs his fingers through his beautiful dusty hair, and loves dusting barely there kisses on Ronan’s shoulders where his tattoo starts

 

There’s a beautiful boy and he is falling in love

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I really loved writing this. Tell me what you think!


End file.
